


На острие

by Tamriella



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamriella/pseuds/Tamriella





	На острие

– И вот вхожу я в «Цветущую розу», а госпожа Лусина выходит навстречу, и на ней прямо лица нет...  
– Варрик, – перебила Изабелла, – ты что, собрал всех нас, чтоб рассказать, как ты в бордель ходил и что там делал? Не поверишь, но мы и сами это умеем. В «Розе» разве что Мерриль не была.   
– Вообще-то была. Она пошла посмотреть на церковь и потерялась. Но, между прочим, я еще не закончил. Там, представьте себе, были храмовники.  
– В борделе были храмовники. Потрясающие новости. Отлично.   
О том, что храмовничья молодежь не желает блюсти целибат, знал в общем-то весь город. То ли им негласно разрешали, решив, что уж пусть набегаются и успокоятся, то ли сдержать прекрасные порывы юных страстных душ не могли ни запреты, ни замки, ни суровый взгляд рыцаря-командора, но встретить ребят в характерных доспехах в «Цветущей розе» и подобных ей заведениях можно было запросто.   
– Они туда не за этим пришли. Они вели какое-то расследование. Говорят, начали пропадать люди.   
Варрик умолк и пристально посмотрел на Хоука.  
С этого всегда все начиналось. Еще несколько лет назад люди крепко уяснили, что если хорошенько попросить, то Гаррет Хоук и его приятели непременно помогут. А приятели находили неприятности на хоукову голову едва ли не в большем количестве, чем посторонние.   
– Хорошо, Варрик, – вздохнул Хоук. – Давай с самого начала. Разберемся.  
– У госпожи Лусины девчонка и двое парней пропали, эльф и человек. Третий день не выходили. Она отправила кого-то проверить, что случилось, а у них дома пусто. Она сразу хотела вызвать стражу, но не успела, храмовники пришли. Сказали, этим делом займутся они. Ну что, Защитник, будем разбираться?  
Разбираться надо было. Хотя бы потому, что храмовники, а значит – Мередит толком разбираться не станет, ей лишь бы повод был, и меры против магов усилят, и тогда кто-то из них опять сорвется… Хоука очень беспокоило и то, что каждый такой случай настраивал горожан против магов все больше. Его самого прикрывал титул Защитника, а его влияние – его друзей, но за других-то вступиться некому.   
– Да. Сначала поговорим с Лусиной и осмотрим дома, а там посмотрим. И я бы пока вдвоем-втроем сходил… Фенрис? Андерс?   
Фенрис молча наклонил голову, а Андерс отвел взгляд. Он слушал разговор из самого темного угла, а не греясь по обыкновению у камина.  
– Прости, Хоук, сегодня не могу. У… у меня дела.   
– Такие неотложные? – фыркнул Фенрис.  
– Такие неотложные. Что-то ты не жалуешься, когда я лечу твои раны, пока не началось заражение. Простите, я пойду, наверное.   
Андерс выскользнул за дверь, прежде чем Хоук успел его остановить.   
– Обойдемся без Блондинчика, – подвел итог Варрик. – Давай я с тобой схожу. Мне голоса в голове ходить в бордель не запрещают.   
– Справедливо. В конце концов, в эту историю нас втягиваешь именно ты.   
«Цветущая роза» работала, хотя народу было куда как меньше, чем обычно в это время, а музыканты и вовсе куда-то подевались. Храмовники успели убраться, но судя по тому, как присутствующие то и дело косились на дверь, обратно их ждали, и ждали без всякого энтузиазма. Лусина, непривычно растрепанная и встревоженная, увидев гостей, вскочила, чуть не опрокинув скамью, и бросилась навстречу.  
– Ну вот, я привел Хоука, красавица, – сообщил Варрик. – Так что все будет хорошо.  
Как выяснилось, начиналось все совершенно заурядно. Бекки, Аралайн и Солнышко исчезли три дня назад. Случалось всякое – многие работники «Розы» жили в Нижнем городе, а тамошняя жизнь не очень-то гарантировала безопасность. Поэтому Лусина, выждав день, – мало ли, может, пришлось срочно уехать, – отправила слуг посмотреть, что случилось.   
Все трое были молоды и беззаботны, вполне могли по дурости вляпаться в нехорошую историю, но с тем же успехом – и скорее всего – могли забыть про работу, если вдруг подвернулось что-то прибыльное. Пожалуй, больше их ничего и не объединяло, разве что пару раз клиенты жаловались: всем троим нередко снились кошмары. Но тут тоже не было ничего удивительного: с такой жизнью они много кому снились. В общем. Поводов для беспокойства особенных не было.  
Тем страшнее оказалось, когда Лусина узнала: все трое бесследно исчезли из собственных домов. Никто из членов семей ничего не заметил и не понял – ну подумаешь, пустые кровати, может, вышли с утра пораньше, может, задержались где… Поэтому Лусина вызвала стражу, а вместо нее нагрянули храмовники. Ничего не объясняя и отмахиваясь от вопросов, они обыскивали комнаты, что-то записывали, хмурились все больше и больше и наконец убрались, пообещав, что вернутся позже. Теперь работа почти что встала, потому что в ожидании повторного обыска мало кто на что-то воодушевлялся.   
– Можно адреса пропавших? – спросил Хоук.   
Храмовники – это серьезно. И то, как они себя вели, ему очень не нравилось. На ум приходило разве что то, что в деле, чем бы оно ни оказалось, замешан кто-то из магов, и этого кого-то хотят подловить на горячем. Внешне дело все еще смотрелось невинным – ну, насколько так можно назвать исчезновение людей; убийства, к сожалению, были нередки, – но Хоук слишком крепко помнил, как точно так же невинно начинали они вычислять след Квентина. Исчезнувшие женщины и белые лилии.  
Видно, что-то отразилось у него на лице, потому что Лусина, дописывая адреса, поспешно сказала:  
– Общих клиентов у них не было. И подарков никто не оставлял. Мы бы сказали.  
Жили Бекки, Аралайн и Солнышко не так уж далеко друг от друга: квартал возле эльфинажа был самым грязным и бедным, пахло здесь чуть лучше, чем в Клоаке – да, собственно, местами Клоака сюда выходила чуть не в открытую. В холодные осенние ночи запах хотя бы не так расползался по округе, и тут бывало даже терпимо, но сейчас, в самую жару, Хоук был готов оказаться где угодно, только не снова здесь.  
К жилищу Аралайна их проводила Мерриль: крохотная, отделенная перегородкой комнатушка в довольно большой общей лачуге. Другие эльфы ничего не видели и не слышали. Пришел очень поздно, как всегда, солнце уже вставало. Лег спать, кажется. А следующим вечером исчез, и никто не заметил, как и когда он ушел. Посторонние? Нет, не видели. Ни эльфов, ни людей.   
А потом Хоук зашел за перегородку.  
Было холодно. Как будто из летнего вечера он шагнул в осеннюю стылую ночь. Воздух будто бы высох, чуть не до рези в горле, в ушах тихо-тихо звенело. И еще чувствовалась пустота.  
Сейчас очень бы не помешал Андерс. Посоветоваться со Справедливостью и попросить целительное заклинание, потому что двух минут не прошло, а Хоук уже чувствовал себя так, как будто по нему проскакал дракон. Усилием он заставил себя шагнуть назад – и ощущения холода и пустоты пропали.  
– Ты что? – спросил Фенрис.  
Они с Варриком, оказывается, успели войти и как ни в чем не бывало осматривали аралайнов закуток.   
– А вы не чувствуете?  
Фенрис и Варрик переглянулись.  
– Знаешь что, Хоук, выйди-ка на солнышко, а мы тут сами разберемся. Потом поговорим.  
Ждать пришлось не так уж долго – осматривать в комнатушке было, по сути, нечего. Все странности сводились к хоуковым ощущениям. Да и те были его собственными.  
Осмотр домов Бекки и Солнышка тоже ничего не дал. Недоумевающая встревоженная родня, незаметные исчезновения. Вроде вышел человек – и пропал, с концами. Люди здесь исчезали нередко – иногда всплывали потом где-нибудь в портовых районах, иногда даже тел не находили. Да и не искали почти – все знали, что безнадежно. Стражники делали что могли, Авелин гоняла в патрули сюда куда больше народу, чем по Верхнему городу, но помогало слабо.  
И опять был холод. Точно такой же.   
– Я от души надеюсь, – сказал Фенрис, когда они отправились обратно в Верхний город, – что это не очередной свихнувшийся маг. Хотя сомневаюсь. Вечно одно и то же, одно и то же… Эти маги вообще нормальные бывают?  
– Андерс бы с тобой не согласился.  
– Так его здесь нет. Услышал, что дело нечисто, и скрылся.   
– Он вовсе не… – Хоук осекся. – Ладно, у него могли быть причины.  
– Ты вечно за него заступаешься.  
– Я вовсе не… Фенрис, заткнись, а?  
Фенрис замолчал. Весьма выразительно и многозначительно.  
Свихнувшийся маг – это, конечно, было здравое предположение, но только отчасти. Чем крепче Мередит сжимала тиски, тем больше людей отчаивались и шли на самые крайние меры. Убегали, обращались к магии крови, впускали демонов… В ответ, разумеется, Мередит ужесточала порядок содержания магов. Так что они, конечно, могли докатиться и до похищений – но вряд ли было разумно настолько рисковать своим положением, они не могли не понимать.   
Да и не знал Хоук магии, которая могла бы оставить такие следы. И демонов таких тоже не знал, хотя перевидал уже, кажется, все их разновидности. Даже с Квентином было не так, даже его некромантия ощущалась совсем по-другому.  
И это особенно ему не нравилось. Знакомый и зримый враг – это уже легче, а вот выходить против непонятно чего... Впрочем, это тоже было не впервой.  
Куда идти дальше и где искать следы, Хоук понятия не имел и даже не предполагал. Отец учил его основам теории, но не очень-то системно; Хоук подозревал, что в Круге теорию магии изучают куда более пристально и предметно, и если бы удалось притащить обученного мага, он бы обследовал комнаты куда как более результативно. Но единственный обученный в Круге маг удрал по своим делам, и его еще надо было вытащить и расспросить. И убедиться, что он никуда не вляпался – а то он ведь мог бы. В чем Фенрис был прав – так это в том, что Хоук действительно был готов защищать Андерса и про себя оправдывал даже Справедливость. Иногда.   
– Вытащил бы ты и правда Блондинчика. Кроме него, никто не сможет понять, что там происходит. Мы-то вообще ничего не почувствовали... я думаю, только маги могут. Слушай, если Блондинчик упрется, может, попросим в Казематах кого-нибудь благонадежного?  
– Никого мы просить не будем. Я сам поговорю с Андерсом.  
– Ну-ну.

***

  
– Сыро здесь, – сказал Тайро.  
– Так ты в луже стоишь.  
– Андерс, тут вообще-то темно, и я не вижу. Уверен, что нельзя как-нибудь подсветить?  
Андерс на мгновение задумался.  
– Нет. Не стоит. Мы сейчас прямо под казармами, и магию сейчас лучше вообще не применять. Кто знает, вдруг они могут почуять, а нам сейчас рисковать нельзя вообще.   
В пещерах под Клоакой всегда было сыро и холодно; впрочем, если жить захочется – еще и не сюда залезешь. Свет худо-бедно пробивался сквозь трещины в камнях, достаточно, чтоб очертания тоннеля были видны, но недостаточно, чтоб видеть мелкие детали – вроде луж под ногами, чьих-нибудь останков и всего такого. Пещеры тянулись под всем Киркволлом, где-то соединялись и с шахтами Костяной Ямы, и с сетью пещер Рваного берега, но многие ходы завалило, и пытаться пройти было слишком опасно. Несколько проходов, впрочем, считались относительно безопасными – и спасли жизнь десятку-другому магов. Большую их часть сам Андерс и разведал, когда придумывал, как лучше выводить людей из Казематов.   
Тайро, по собственным рассказам, был у храмовников на хорошем счету: тихий, благонадежный, никогда не высовывался и не выступал. На него почти никто не обращал внимания, и тем легче ему было выходить с Андерсом на связь и помогать вытаскивать приговоренных к усмирению. Спасти им удавалось едва ли половину – но это было лучше, чем наблюдать молча.   
Три дня назад Тайро попросил Андерса вывести четверых приговоренных. Одну должны были усмирить, троим светил карцер, так что затягивать с приготовлениями было нельзя. Андерс выбрался в Казематы сам – в чужой мантии, надвинув капюшон пониже, молясь, чтоб не заметили и не поймали… Обошлось.   
А в подвалах он увидел бочки с порошком лириума. Крупным, сыпучим порошком.   
Еще в Амарантайне, когда они защищали Башню Бдения, Дворкин выболтал рецепт взрывчатки. Даже подпаивать и уговаривать не пришлось – достаточно было с искренним интересом расспросить и попросить показать. Мощью взрывчатая смесь обладала не особенной, но снести пару стен можно было при достаточном количестве. Единственная проблема – хороший сырой лириум встречался не так уж часто.   
Выслушав сбивчивые объяснения Андерса, что ему нужна хотя бы одна бочка, Тайро согласился помочь.  
– Ты и так для нас очень много делаешь, – сказал он тогда. – Конечно, я с тобой.   
Конечно, можно было бы попросить Хоука. Хоук редко спрашивал, зачем, он просто вовремя оказывался рядом – удивительно вовремя всякий раз, одалживал денег, не спрашивая, на что и зачем, и не требуя вернуть, помогал отбить членов подполья у охотников… Но тащить его в Казематы Андерс не собирался. Пусть хоть у кого-то останется шанс жить по закону. Да и не надо Хоуку было знать всех подробностей про подполье и связанные с ним планы – зная Хоука, легко можно было предположить, что он кое-чему помешает. Или, что еще хуже, попытается помочь.   
Началось исполнение плана гладко и замечательно. Андерс, переодетый в мантию Круга, спокойно вошел через общие ворота и, незамеченный, прошел внутрь. Еще со времени своих многочисленных побегов он усвоил простейшее правило: хочешь спрятаться – слейся с толпой. Маги местного Круга шмыгали туда-сюда, стараясь казаться как можно более незаметными, и затеряться среди них труда не составило; его никто ни разу не окликнул.   
Тайро ждал в подвалах. Бочку он заранее подкатил к тайному люку, и им оставалось только аккуратно спустить ее вниз, не расколов и не просыпав драгоценный лириум. Исчезновение бочки, разумеется, заметят и будут искать пропажу, но тут у Андерса была мысль разыскать и подправить документы на получение груза. Где-то же получение всех этих бочек должно было фиксироваться… Бюрократические ошибки – страшная сила, почище гномьей взрывчатки.   
И вот сейчас они тащили бочку в Клоаку. Андерс решил, что пока ее будет безопаснее оставить в лечебнице – патрули храмовников туда не ходили, спасибо местным жителям, которые защищали его и прикрывали, – а потом частями припрятать лириум в тех пещерах, где прятались подпольщики. Если, конечно, вообще стоит перепрятывать – слишком уж часто приходилось менять дислокацию и слишком уж ненадежными были убежища.   
– Что ты дальше будешь с этим делать?  
Андерс на мгновение задумался. Пожалуй, Тайро имеет право знать.  
– Это часть взрывчатого состава. Мне нужно будет поэкспериментировать с пропорциями, постараться достать еще кое-что… Можно, конечно, было бы стащить порошок у кунари, но у храмовников безопаснее.  
Тайро хихикнул.   
– Ты что, хочешь снести казармы?  
– Не знаю пока. Надо просчитать, на сколько тут чего хватит.  
– Помочь?   
– Если хочешь.  
В темноте Тайро коснулся его ладони.  
– Хочу. Ты чуть не единственный, кто хоть что-то делает, а не терпит молча, не прячется, а борется.  
Борется… Той борьбы у Андерса выходило не так уж много. Иногда ему казалось, что от его лечебницы проку куда больше – куда больше спасенных жизней, куда больше тех, кому удавалось по-настоящему помочь, да даже благодарности от ферелденских беженцев он видел куда больше.   
Пещера круто повернула влево и вывела их к вырубленной в скале лестнице. Здесь уже начиналась Клоака, и их в принципе могли засечь, но Андерс не особенно волновался. Тут его никто не выдаст.   
– Не покажешь мне свои расчеты?  
– Прямо сегодня? А тебя не хватятся?  
Тайро только отмахнулся.  
– Да кому я нужен! Я же не жить к тебе переселяюсь, я только посмотрю и все. А вечером погляжу чего-нибудь на тему в нашей библиотеке, просто мне надо знать, что искать.  
– Спасибо тебе. Правда, спасибо.  
Бочку они поставили под одним из столов. Хлама, чтоб замаскировать ее, тут было предостаточно; сломанные ящики, столы, строительный мусор – все то, что в дверные проемы не проходило и было проще сложить в углу, чем вытаскивать. Андерс все думал, не попросить ли Хоука помочь разгрести все это, но как ни крути, лезть с такими просьбами было неудобно. Не о жизни и смерти речь.   
– Ну что, покажешь, что ты там насчитал?  
– Возьми мои записи, вон там, под тем столом, под картами, которые под тряпками, которые вон, видишь, сохнут.   
Нет, все-таки прибраться надо будет. И уделять лечебнице чуть больше времени, а то он принимает людей хорошо если раз в два дня.   
«МАГАМ ТЫ НУЖНЕЕ», – немедленно вмешался Справедливость.  
«Да-да, я знаю».  
– А… Андерс, я думал, ты мне сам все покажешь.  
– Да возьми с собой, так проще. Ты же умеешь прятать от обысков, а все детали все равно не запомнишь.  
Тайро, показалось Андерсу, был чем-то обескуражен. Впрочем, он послушано полез за тетрадочкой, изрядно потрепанной и исчерканной. Дворкин сам не знал, как лучше взрывается, и пересказывал все возможные комбинации, то и дело сбиваясь. Вероятность, что по гномьей технике в местном Кругу могут быть какие-то книги, конечно, была весьма призрачной, но Тайро очень искренне стремился помочь, и отталкивать его Андерсу не хотелось.   
– Ты сможешь завтра выбраться в Казематы тем же путем? – спросил Тайро, спрятав тетрадку под мантию.  
– Смогу, конечно. Ну, до встречи?  
Тайро направился было к двери, но тут дверь открылась сама, и в лечебницу ворвался Хоук.

***

  
– Ты мне нужен, сейчас же и немедленно.  
Хоук еле удержался, чтоб не схватить Андерса за плечи и не встряхнуть хорошенько. Тот смотрел недоуменно и обиженно.  
– Хоук, ты чего? Ты бы хоть постучался. Я занят, между прочим.  
Хоук выдохнул. Нет, с ним так нельзя, на него вообще нельзя давить.  
– Андерс, мне нужна твоя помощь. Прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста.  
– Если ты о том деле, по которому нас Варрик собирал утром – извини, но послезавтра, не раньше. Если кто-то заболел, я с тобой, конечно, но Фенрис правильно заметил, у меня неотложные дела.  
– И вообще, – из тени выступил незнакомый маг, – оставьте его в покое.   
Хоук еле сдержался, чтоб не засветить кулаком в стену. Отличные новости, всем ведь известно, что в Киркволле маги просто так не ходят, значит, Андерсу хватило ума притащить в лечебницу отступника. Просто замечательные неотложные дела: в очередной раз рисковать и подставляться. И ведь затевать спор бесполезно – во-первых, Андерс не поймет эти претензии, во-вторых, у Хоука нет никаких прав орать на взрослого человека, который от него не зависит и ему не подчиняется, а в-третьих, может вмешаться Справедливость.   
Хотя наорать хотелось, и очень.  
– Это Тайро, – объяснил Андерс. – Тайро, познакомься, это Хоук, но он уже уходит.  
Если бы этот самый Тайро не ухмылялся так мерзко, Хоук, быть может, все-таки настоял бы на своем и хоть волоком, но вытащил Андерса в Нижний город. Но устраивать разборки при посторонних было попросту глупо, и, что хуже, Андерс мог бы этого и не простить. А что еще хуже – у Хоука было только одно объяснение, почему Андерс додумался притащить этого самого Тайро в свою лечебницу. И оно его совершенно не устраивало. Нет-нет, это была вовсе не ревность, с чего бы, но ему самому Андерс болтал что-то насчет Справедливости, который не разрешает заводить никаких отношений, а как только на горизонте появился еще один маг, так Справедливость сразу перестал выделываться?  
В общем, спорить было бесполезно, и Хоук вернулся в Нижний город один. На него, кажется, оборачивались, кто-то шарахнулся с дороги – наверное, он слишком выразительно злился.   
Что ж, раз кое-кто так старательно упорствует, остается продолжать расследование самому.  
Возвращаться к друзьям и сообщать им, что Андерс его, можно сказать, послал, Хоуку не хотелось. Мало того, что посмеются, еще и толку никакого не будет… Вчера они говорили про запасной вариант, конечно: пойти к Орсино и попросить кого-нибудь благонадежного, но стоит ли?  
Час пробродив по рынку, Хоук решил, что стоит. Могут быть новые жертвы, так что ждать, пока Андерс закончит со своим бесценным подпольем, времени нет. Не силой же его тащить.   
В Казематы Хоук отправился один. Доставлять всей честной компании удовольствие он не собирался, а кроме того, не хотел, чтоб они лишний раз там светились. Чем меньше раздражать Мередит и компанию, тем лучше. На него оглядывались, за спиной перешептывались; он сам не понимал, какие чувства вызывает у магов – кто-то злился на его демонстративное отступничество, кто-то восхищался, и почти все так и норовили так или иначе свои мысли до него донести. Обычно он терпел и посылал только если через него пытались связаться с Андерсом, втягивая его в сомнительную авантюру. Андерсу, считал Хоук, в сомнительных авантюрах делать нечего, он, конечно, все равно влезет, но хоть не с хоуковой подачи.   
Орсино встретил его, расхаживая по кабинету. Не здороваясь, запер за ним дверь.  
– Спасибо, что пришли так быстро, Защитник. И что вообще откликнулись.  
– Э… я не откликался, я сам пришел попросить о помощи. А что случилось?  
Орсино опустился на стул напротив Хоука.   
– У нас… у меня пропали кое-какие книги. Их нужно вернуть. Я смог только выяснить, что их вынесли из Казематов, и… Послушайте, это очень опасная магия. Кровь и смерть. Это нельзя использовать. Это очень здорово истончает Завесу, и если кто-нибудь по глупости попробует, мало Киркволлу не покажется. И нам всем тоже, потому что если Мередит узнает, что это я допустил пропажу, она нас не пощадит.  
– Стойте, я правильно понял, что у вас стащили какие-то особенно опасные магические гримуары, и их надо вернуть?  
– Вы поможете?  
По крайней мере это был не первый раз, когда Хоук ввязывался в авантюру из-за магов сам. Он был уверен, что Орсино сейчас говорит ему не все, он нередко умалчивал и недоговаривал, если считал, что информация может навредить его подопечным. Андерс осуждал его за то, что тот «прогибался под храмовников». Хоук осуждать не мог – слишком хорошо понимал.  
– Помогу.   
– А у вас что было за дело?  
– С этим потом. К тому же… кровь и смерть, говорите? То, что ищу я, вполне может быть связано с тем, что потеряли вы.   
– Спасибо, сударь. Вы очень много для нас делаете. Могу я попросить вас еще кое о чем? Тут все знают, что вы дружите с отступником, его не трогают, чтобы не связываться с вами, но он переходит все границы. Скажите ему, что этого делать не нужно. Он принесет значительно больше пользы, если перестанет поддерживать подполье. Скажите ему, что нам, живущим в Круге, от действий этого их подполья только хуже. Вас он хотя бы выслушает.   
Хоук кивнул и вышел.   
Они говорили об этом, и не раз. Андерс выслушивал, хмурился и принимался спорить, чуть ли не светясь, и Хоук не всегда мог понять, с кем именно сейчас говорит. Он убеждал, объяснял, что рисковать нельзя, – Андерс говорил, что риск оправдан, и ему не страшно. Или Справедливость говорил – слишком уж жестко и эгоистично это всегда звучало.  
А вот о книгах стоило задуматься поплотнее.   
Невольно вспоминался Квентин и его исследования. Вспоминались фолианты Тароне, которые он сжег не читая – такое от них исходило ощущение темноты и холода…  
Холода.   
Тароне была магом крови, обычным магом крови, которая могла научить внушению, которая так далеко прошла в изучении своего ремесла, что пугала собственных последователей. Квентин был и вовсе некромантом; Хоук не помнил, шел ли холод из подвала литейной – он не помнил почти никаких ощущений, вся та ночь слилась в один тяжелый липкий страх, не оставив больше ничего. Его трясло, когда они спускались, но теперь уже не узнать, от чего именно.  
Мог ли кто-то из отчаявшихся магов стащить из библиотеки Круга какие-то личные книги Орсино, которые у него хватает ума не использовать, а у них не хватило?  
Да запросто. И скорее всего так и было, и лови теперь этих идиотов, потому что только по редкой дурости можно влезть обеими ногами в кровь и смерть, а потом еще и радоваться и гордиться. Нужно быть Андерсом, чтобы осуждая, одновременно сочувствовать таким людям.  
Для начала имело смысл проверить книжные развалы. Если их перепродали, то будет хотя бы возможность выйти на след…  
Возможность оказалась призрачной и таяла, как утренняя дымка. Вечер плавно перетек в ночь, а ни в одной из сомнительных лавчонок и скупок ничего ни о каких книгах не слышали. Порт – ничего. Нижний город – ничего кроме иллюстрированной повести весьма пикантного содержания, которую Хоук тут же и купил – порадовать Изабеллу. Верхний город – ничего, кроме гнома, торгующего кунарийским барахлом.   
Еще пара часов – и рассветет. Хоук уже с ног валился от усталости и начал злиться. Ну чтоб им украсть какие-нибудь иллюстрированные нецензурные повести! Ну чтоб им не в магию крови влезть, а хоть раз, хоть один-единственный разочек во что-нибудь приятное! Почему вечно покойники, отступники, всякие темные делишки, а не пропавшие панталончики какой-нибудь красотки из той же «Розы»?..  
Впереди что-то грохнуло, меж домов взвилось и опало пламя. Совсем недалеко от родового имения.   
Хоук сам не понял, как оказался на месте так быстро. Запомнил рвущий грудь ночной воздух, сумасшедший бег по лестницам, топот спутников сзади и предрассветное небо, озаренное золотым и рыжим.   
Дом не задело. Огонь вырывался из-под земли; его уже тушили, встревожено переговариваясь; в толпе Хоук заметил лица ферелденцев, которых видел в Клоаке. Завидев его, толпа расступилась.  
– Защитник, он ведь был твоим другом? – спросил кто-то. – Эй, там, пропустите его!..  
Холодно и с каждым шагом все холоднее; как странно, огонь ведь должен жечь. Вниз, сквозь толпу, толпа расступается в стороны, и видна снесенная мостовая, обрушенные стены. Вниз, оттолкнув кого-то, в эпицентр взрыва – что это, он же был здесь много-много раз…  
Под ноги падает оплавленный тевинтерский амулет. Не узнать невозможно, Хоук столько раз рассматривал его, не решаясь подарить, а потом сам застегивал на подставленной шее, путаясь в цепочке и боясь защемить волосы.  
Хоук наклонился и подобрал амулет. Стиснул, не замечая, как острые грани вонзаются в ладонь.  
Как же так случилось, ведь только вчера переругивались – ну почему опять, зачем? – а сегодня осталась только выгоревшая дотла лечебница. Что это – кунарийский порошок? Храмовники достали? Так завтра, нет, сегодня же, сейчас же, с их казармами будет то же самое. Да весь город в крови утонет…  
Глубоко-глубоко шевельнулось воспоминание: здесь же, год назад сказанное «Я весь город готов утопить в крови, лишь бы ты был цел».  
Сзади подошел Фенрис – неслышно, незаметно, и откуда только взялся… хотя его дом тут недалеко, видно, тоже увидел взрыв, – и молча положил руку на плечо.  
– Пойдем, Хоук. Не надо. Пойдем.

***

  
По правде говоря, Андерс ужасно ото всего этого устал.   
Хоук мог ворваться вот так хоть среди ночи, срочно потащить за собой куда-то и за все эти годы так привык к подобному положению вещей, что теперь, как видно, обиделся. Нет, Андерсу было жалко пропавших ребят, он считал, что разбираться нужно, но дела подполья все равно важнее! А Тайро помогал ему сам, немало рискуя, и подполье для него тоже было на первом месте.   
Ладно, они еще помирятся. Хоук не умеет долго злиться, они потом разберутся как-нибудь. Наверное.  
В дверь тихонько постучали. Вообще-то Андерс собирался открывать лечебницу не раньше, чем через час, но раз уж кто-то пришел, наверное, это что-то срочное, а отказывать людям в помощи нельзя.  
За дверью стоял Тайро, осунувшийся, бледный и взволнованный.  
– В чем дело?  
– У нас беда. Все наше подполье сейчас под угрозой. Ты можешь пойти со мной?  
Прощай, спокойный день, мирная целительская работа и планы поговорить с Хоуком.  
«СТОЙ. ЧТО-ТО НЕ ТАК. МНЕ НЕ НРАВИТСЯ, КАК Я ОЩУЩАЮ ЕГО МЫСЛИ».  
«Давай потом, ладно? Я им нужен, и у них явно беда».  
«ДАВАЙ ПОЗОВЕМ ХОУКА. МНЕ НЕ НРАВИТСЯ, КАК ОН НА ТЕБЯ ВЛИЯЕТ, НО ОН ГОТОВ ЗАЩИЩАТЬ НАС».  
«Потом. Некогда».  
Тайро смотрел с недоумением – со стороны разговоры со Справедливостью смотрелись странно, как будто Андерс ни с того ни с сего умолкал и смотрел в пустоту. Из тех, кто знал, в чем дело, отслеживать это умел только Хоук: он вообще удивительно чутко угадывал настроение и мысли Андерса. В те моменты, когда не был бесчувственным эгоистичным чурбаном, конечно.   
– Конечно, Тайро, дай мне пять минут.  
Андерс быстро переоделся в ту мантию, в которой обычно путешествовал. Он не любил слишком длинные – примерно с тех пор, как Огрен ехидно поинтересовался, зачем маги ходят в юбках. Да и неудобно по пещерам бегать. Запас зелий и припарок с собой, магия магией, но это может подействовать быстрее, да и кто знает, что там такое. Поколебался, не оставить ли Хоуку записку, на случай, если он придет помириться, но решил, что не стоит.   
– Пойдем.  
Андерс был уверен, что они идут в те самые пещеры, где подпольщики устроили штаб-квартиру, но едва они выбрались за пределы города, как Тайро свернул к выходу на поверхность. Ночью обрывы Рваного берега были довольно опасны, и Андерс предпочитал бывать тут днем – хоть ногу не сломаешь, – но ждать им явно было некогда, Тайро торопился. В блеклом лунном свете видны были только тускло блестящие мокрые камни далеко внизу и совсем смутно – песчаные дорожки.   
Они взобрались по склону вверх, миновали какие-то развалины, чудом не угодив ни в одну яму, и вывернули к пещере.   
– Пришли. Ты… ты просто иди и поговори, ладно? Я не знаю, кто еще сможет и что нам делать. Пожалуйста, Андерс, убеди ее. Я… я тут подожду.   
– Как скажешь.   
Он вздохнул и вошел внутрь. «Убедить ее» – это, по крайней мере, звучало более обнадеживающе, чем, например, «убить высшего дракона».   
Пещера была небольшая и неглубокая, скорее промоина в скале, чем пещера. А той самой «ей» было лет пятнадцать шестнадцать – худенькая, глазастая, до смерти перепуганная девчушка-эльф. Она жалась у костра, прижимая к груди потрепанные книги, а в стороне лежали еще трое. Мертвые. От них веяло холодом и неподвижностью Тени. Не просто умерли, а погибли, убитые в Тени и – отдачей от Тени – в этом мире.   
Два парня, эльф и человек, и человеческая девушка.  
Те самые пропавшие ребята из «Розы».  
– Это ты Андерс? – шепотом спросила эльфийка. – Тайро сказал, что приведет тебя.  
Он подошел. Сел рядом с ней на песок.   
Тайро что, хотел, чтоб он убил ее? Глупенькую девчонку-малефикара?  
– Да. Меня зовут Андерс. А тебя?  
Успокоить бы ее для начала.  
– Улина. Я не хотела этого делать.  
Ее била крупная дрожь.  
– Я знаю, что ты не хотела. Что это за книги?  
– Я их… мне их… я взяла их библиотеке, а потом мне предложили побег. Я взяла их и изучала.  
– Дай посмотреть?  
Она нерешительно протянула книги Андерсу. Он взял, перелистнул несколько страниц…  
Мда. Некромантия как есть и в чистом виде. С подробностями. Что ж это за библиотека такая и почему в Круге открыто хранится нечто подобное?  
Что-то тут не сходилось, что-то было не так, но Андерс решил, что обдумает потом. Сейчас девочка была важнее.   
– Я оставлю их у себя и спрячу. Договорились? Если тебя поймают, говори, что ничего не знаешь и не видела. Не признавайся. Ты меня поняла? Тогда остается шанс, что тебя не казнят и не усмирят.   
Она мелко и часто закивала.   
– Умница. А теперь объясни мне, пожалуйста, зачем ты их убила и как это вышло?  
– Не знаю.  
Улина заплакала. Не навзрыд, только поскуливала, как маленький котенок.   
– Малыш, я тебя не виню. С нами это бывает, если не учиться. Просто скажи мне, что ты сделала.   
Улина хлюпнула носом и вытерла мордашку рукавом.  
– Я правда не знаю. Я… я вижу всякое, когда сплю. Это не кошмары… Я не знаю, как объяснить! Я просто вижу! Я увидела их, позвала, не так, как зовут в снах, просто позвала.  
Вот только необученной сомниари-некроманта для полного счастья ему и не хватало, это точно.  
– Как они к тебе пришли? Во сне?  
– Да. То есть нет, мне снилось, как они идут, и я звала их, а потом увидела тут, по-настоящему. Я испугалась, закричала, и они умерли. Упали и все.  
– Хорошо. То есть ничего хорошего, но я тебя понял. Послушай, ты сможешь дождаться утра? Удержишься? Утром я приведу к тебе одного человека, хорошего человека, и он что-нибудь придумает.   
Ох как трудно будет объяснять Хоуку, что надо помочь девочке, которую он искал, чтоб сдать страже. Но куда деваться.  
К тому же Хоук слушает его. Хотя бы иногда. И понимает.  
– Удержусь. А ты точно вернешься? Честно обещаешь?  
– Обещаю. Все будет хорошо. Мы не отдадим тебя храмовникам. Только не лезь больше и не трогай незнакомую магию.  
Улина закивала и расплакалась, теперь уже по-настоящему. Не то от облегчения, не то от того, что ей не надо было больше думать, как быть. Теперь о том, как ей быть, голова болела у Андерса.   
Ну и ладно.   
– Тогда дождись меня. Я вернусь утром, самое крайнее – днем.   
Было глубоко за полночь, луна уже заходила, и стало еще темнее. Нет, тащить ее в город сейчас точно нельзя. Андерс рискнул зажечь файербол и огляделся.  
– Тайро, я взял у нее книги. Все в порядке, ты можешь их…  
Тайро возле пещеры не было. Андерс позвал еще, но никто не отозвался. Наверное, Тайро понял, что не успеет на очередную проверку в Казематах, и ушел.  
Сильно это дела не меняло. С уничтожением книг Андерс прекрасно мог справиться сам, только не здесь, а дома, где и травки всякие рядом, и в справочники, если что, можно посмотреть.   
Всю обратную дорогу Андерса не оставляло чувство, что он ошибся. Снова и снова он прокручивал про себя разговор с Улиной и не мог понять: что же не так? Он поступил по совести и справедливости – Справедливость, кстати, соглашался, если б не его мягкое: «ВСЕ ХОРОШО, ТЫ ПРАВ», Андерс, наверное, все-таки счел бы, что запутался окончательно.  
Но бросить Улину в беде он права не имел. Никакого. Бедная глупая девочка, несчастный загнанный в угол ребенок. Хоук всегда так злился, когда Андерс начинал оправдывать одержимых, даже тех, кто прибегал к магии крови от отчаяния. «Я такой же», – объяснял он Хоуку, но Хоук отвечал только: «Ты-то никогда бы так не поступил», не понимая главного. Когда Андерс сам был шестнадцатилетним, рядом были товарищи, был Карл и поцелуи в библиотеке, была надежда, но главное – он никогда не был один. А эта девочка, как и десятки других до нее, оказались один на один с магией, всеми брошенные и никому не нужные.   
Клоака встретила его необычной тишиной. Андерс сперва удивился, но потом сообразил, что вернулся перед самым рассветом. Какие уж там люди-то, в это время все спят. Андерс запер дверь и потянулся зажечь еще свечей. Он очень устал, но был так расстроен, что решил, что все равно не заснет. Лучше сразу заняться делом. Сжечь книги, по всем правилам, разобрать на листики и сжечь, а пепел закопать…  
А ведь с утра ему еще разговаривать с Хоуком и объяснять, почему они сейчас пойдут спасать девочку. Как же все запуталось.   
«МЫ ЕЕ ЗАЩИТИМ».  
– Мне бы твою уверенность…  
Странно это, наверное, смотрелось: маг, разговаривающий сам с собой в полумраке.   
Свеча в руках полыхнула неожиданно, до рези ярко; за спиной Андерс услышал страшный грохот, и в следующую секунду его швырнуло на пол. Вспышка боли – и он потерял сознание.

***

  
– У нас опять анонимное письмо. Смотрите.  
Хоук положил письмо на стол. Все моментально сгрудились вокруг, заглядывая друг другу через плечо и рассматривая невнятные каракули.  
Им как будто все равно. Нет, не все равно, конечно. Но после того, как Авелин сказала: «Хоук, это рано или поздно случилось бы, он был отступником», тему больше никто не поднимал. Хоук не кричал на нее, ни в чем не винил, просто взглянул ей в глаза. Этого хватило.  
Хорошо, что жизнь не позволяла запереться в поместье. От пустоты, тишины и сочувственных взглядов он точно свихнулся бы, но с утра под дверь подбросили очередное послание – ах, Защитник, нужна ваша помощь, ах, сделайте что-нибудь, приходите в прибрежные пещеры Рваного берега, а то не в письме же рассказывать. Повод занять себя хоть чем-то. Делать хоть что-то. Даже если засада – неважно.   
– Ты уверен? – спросил Фенрис. – Мы можем сходить сами.  
– Да. Уверен.  
Фенрис переглянулся с Варриком и Изабеллой. Мерриль помалкивала, испуганно забившись в угол; Хоук сознавал, что она не привыкла к нему такому и попросту боится, не сделает ли он что-то с собой или с ней. Остальные не иначе как подозревали, что сделает, иначе Фенрис не начал бы отговаривать.  
Изабелла положила ему руку на плечо, даже сквозь плотную ткань домашнего камзола чувствовалось, что ее ладонь дрожит.  
– Ты хоть поспал?  
Хоук отмахнулся.  
– Пошли. Драться я могу, Иза, остальное неважно.  
Естественно, он не спал, а кто смог бы, если из окна видно развороченную мостовую и гарью до сих пор тянет, а амулет лежит рядом на подушке – надо было выбросить, вычеркнуть, забыть и отпустить, а как это сделаешь, если все время мысленно прокручиваешь, что напоследок вы только и успели, что поругаться.   
А никак.  
День был в самом разгаре; конечно, не больно-то разумно выходить в самую жару – пускаться в странствия лучше под вечер или на рассвете, как это бывает во всех приключенческих книжках, но тогда пришлось бы ждать дома, а оставаться там Хоуку было невыносимо и невозможно. Он уже посидел в одиночестве, пока Бодан бегал по Киркволлу и собирал друзей обсуждать письмо. Больше как-то не хотелось.  
Хоук шел очень быстро, почти бежал; он слышал, как пыхтит за спиной Мерриль, но шаг так и не сбавил. Так было легче. Кажется, от него шарахались прохожие, никто не лез ни с приветствиями, как это обычно бывало, стоило выйти из дома, ни с сочувствием. Правильно, наверное, Хоук и сам не мог бы предсказать сейчас, как он отреагирует. Посох оттягивал плечо и колотился по ногам – надо было бы остановиться и перевесить нормально, а не кое-как, но останавливаться не хотелось. Да вообще ничего не хотелось, сгорел бы этот Киркволл к архидемонам…  
Андерс не одобрил бы.   
– …Хоук, ты слышишь?  
Вздрогнув, он обернулся. Остальные стояли поодаль, а Фенрис, убедившись, что Хоук обратил внимание, продолжил:  
– Я уже второй раз тебя зову. Мы тут… кое-что увидели, ты не заметил.   
Он и засаду бы сейчас не заметил. Неправильно это, конечно, нужно быть внимательнее.   
– В чем дело?  
– Тут пещера.   
– Думаешь, нас сюда звали? В записке сказано – прибрежная.  
– Не знаю, но… посмотри сам.  
Хоук не смотрел по сторонам и действительно пропустил выжженную опустошенную площадку в скалах, там, дальше, была пещера, а у входа лежали тела. Трое подростков, мальчишка-эльф и двое человеческих. С виду совершенно невредимые, только стоило подойти ближе – и на Хоука хлынул уже знакомый поток холода.   
Те самые детишки из «Розы». Нашлись, значит.   
На теле девочки лежал клочок пергамента, прижатый ее рукой – так, чтоб нельзя было не заметить. Хоук взял, сунул за пазуху.  
– Нужно осмотреть пещеру. Мерриль, последишь за выходом, только ничего не трогай. Остальные, за мной.   
Пещера была совсем небольшой. Сыро, темно, стены осклизлые от вечной влажности, холод пробирался под одежду – не то обычный, не то снова с той стороны – дыхание Тени. В центре – присыпанное песком кострище; от него холодом несло особенно сильно.   
Опустившись на корточки, Хоук поворошил песок. Сырой, тяжелый – странно, кострище выглядело свежим, огонь должен был все высушить. Льдом тушили, что ли? И здесь побывал тот самый маг, убивший детей и заметавший следы?   
Пальцы скользнули по чему-то мягкому, Хоук потянул найденный предмет и выдернул из песка.  
Это было перо, какими расшивались тевинтерские мантии, на кончике даже остатки ниток виднелись. В последние годы мантия Андерса совсем истрепалась, перья держались плохо, и ему приходилось пришивать их заново, а они так и сыпались. Если подстелить мантию на пес ок, например, и посидеть на ней, оторваться могло запросто.  
Андерс отказался помогать в расследовании. Отмалчивался. Связался с сомнительными отступниками. А потом погиб в огне.  
– Ты что-то нашел? – спросил Фенрис.  
Хоук торопливо запихнул перо в карман.  
– Нет. Ничего. Тут та же магия, которая была в домах этих детей. Я не знаю, с чем мы имеем дело. Пойдемте наружу, пока Мерриль там что-нибудь не устроила.  
Мерриль ничего не устроила – тихонечко бормотала что-то над сородичем, не то молитву, не то колыбельную – кто их разберет, этих эльфов. Хоук махнул ей, чтоб вставала и шла за остальными, она помедлила и послушалась.   
– Хоук, там на трупе была какая-то записка, которую ты взял, – Фенрис все не мог успокоиться. – Ты будешь читать, что там написано?  
– Хочешь, читай сам.  
Это было грубо и нечестно, Хоук тут же пожалел, что заговорил с другом в таком тоне, все-таки никто из них в гибели Андерса не виноват и срываться нельзя. Фенрис понял, впрочем, – умолк и поотстал, даже не начав возмущаться. Мерриль пискнула, почему они не спускаются в прибрежные пещеры, Изабелла что-то ласково ей шептала – Хоук смутно различил слово «спятил» и решил в подробности не вдаваться.  
Он был уверен, что все, что нужно, уже увидел. Его позвали именно сюда, тайно и чтобы показать тела. И передать заинтересовавшую Фенриса записку. И Хоук до сих пор не был уверен, что станет читать.   
Они вернулись в Киркволл уже в темноте и почти сразу разошлись по домам. Авелин сказала, что вышлет подчиненных забрать тела и сообщить семьям и госпоже Лусине. Хоук кивнул ей с благодарностью – разговаривать сейчас с родными погибших он хотел бы меньше всего на свете. Демоны задери, да он вообще ничего не хотел, только вернуть вчерашний день и силой вытащить этого идиота из лечебницы, не позволить, не отпустить, защитить… Вся жажда забыться в каких-то делах истаяла, и смысла делать хоть что-то Хоук не видел.  
Наверное, явись ему сейчас демон и предложи сделку – даже нет, не вернуть Андерса, мертвые не возвращаются, – а просто успокоиться самому и снова хоть что-то чувствовать, Хоук бы согласился не раздумывая.   
К тому времени, как он наконец решился посмотреть записку, уже начинало светать. Свечи давно погасли, и пришлось подойти к окну, раздернув шторы. Там садилась луна, грязно-белая и какая-то чужая, ее света едва хватало, чтобы разобрать кривоватые мелкие буквы.  
Он оказался прав. Записка была адресована ему.   
Защитник!  
То, что случилось с Андерсом, поправить уже нельзя, но есть дело, которое для него было важно и которое вы можете закончить. Он был бы рад.   
Постарайтесь лечь спать, если сможете.  
Большего я сказать не могу.   
Бред. Зачем было это писать, зачем передавать таким извращенным способом, что за больной разум вообще мог это выдумать? Хоук раздраженно скомкал лист и швырнул в камин, сел на кровать и уткнулся лицом в ладони. Что за бред, в самом деле, да не был бы Андерс рад, он никогда не радовался, когда Хоук лез во что-то опасное или рисковал, никогда не делился тайными делами своего подполья – только улыбался и мягко говорил: «Если что-то случится, пусть это коснется только меня, а тебя не заденет».   
Вот и не задело.   
Хоук лег, не стянув сапоги, не раздеваясь, поверх покрывала, достал перо от мантии, и крепко сжал. Придется так и носить его с собой, а то кто-нибудь случайно выбросит.  
Он сам не понял, как и когда заснул. Ему снился незнакомый город у моря и странный человек в глухом латном доспехе, который пытался подойти, сказать что-то, но с каждым шагом навстречу отдалялся и исчезал.

***

  
Разбудила Андерса боль. Все тело отчаянно ныло; голова была тяжелая, во рту страшно пересохло, а когда он по инерции потянулся к теплу целительских заклинаний, магия не отозвалась. Как будто ману выпили.  
Он лежал на чем-то жестком и холодном, руки стянуты веревкой. Попытался сесть – звякнула цепь: шею охватывал ошейник.   
Так уже было. Когда еще в Ферелдене его ловили и возвращали в Круг, с храмовничьими тюрьмами пришлось познакомиться не понаслышке. Обращаться с отступниками и преступниками храмовники умели: блокировать магию, отрезать от Тени – и все, маг почти беспомощен. Значит, сейчас случилось то же самое, он, скорее всего, где-то в Казематах, и ничего хорошего ему тут не светит. Сразу не убили – это отчасти утешало, но кто знает, вдруг Мередит затеяла публичную казнь? Она вполне могла бы продемонстрировать, что случается с непокорными отступниками на живом примере, и убить его у всех на глазах каким-нибудь особо болезненным и неприятным способом.  
А это значило, что нужно бежать, и быстро. Когда заключенных собираются держать хоть сколько-нибудь долго, их так не связывают.   
«Справедливость, ты помнишь, что с нами случилось?»  
Тишина. Андерс вдруг понял, что было не так, помимо боли. Впервые за последние несколько лет он не слышал Справедливость и не чувствовал его. Разум снова принадлежал только ему одному, и это было странно. Неправильно.   
«Где ты? Отзовись, пожалуйста, если можешь! У нас очень серьезные неприятности, и ты мне нужен».  
Ничего не изменилось. Вряд ли храмовники могли как-то разделить их – ведь не могли же? – значит, просто блокировали. Как магию. Значит, со Справедливостью все в порядке, просто они не могут друг до друга докричаться.  
Лучше верить в это, чем признать, что Справедливость мог погибнуть.  
Сесть в конце концов удалось; правда, Андерс тут же об этом пожалел – лежать было не так больно. Он старался дышать глубоко и медленно, стараясь успокоиться и отвлечься от боли. Сволочи, хоть бы подлечили…  
Веревки были прочными, никаких выступов, острых камней и ничего в таком роде в пределах досягаемости не нашлось; впрочем, если бы даже удалось освободить руки, оставалась цепь. В ошейнике, как собака или раб… это ж еще нужно было додуматься. Ферелденские храмовники до такого не опускались – а может, это Андерсу везло те шесть раз, когда его ловили. Если, конечно, про такое вообще можно сказать «везло».  
Андерс постарался успокоиться. На свободе остались друзья, Тайро знает, куда он пошел и когда должен был вернуться, наверняка решит проверить, как там девочка и что удалось сделать Хоуку, Хоук… Что сделает Хоук, предсказать трудно, но вряд ли он будет бездействовать, если поймет, что Андерс попал в беду. Лишь бы понял.   
Жалко только, страх не уходил. Как ни внушай себе, что все обойдется, если толком в это не веришь, ничего не получится.  
Отчаянные положения в его жизни уже случались, ведь правда? Когда его, двенадцатилетнего, тащили в Круг, он тонул в отчаянии и до сумасшествия боялся. Когда ему было шестнадцать, их с Карлом поймали в библиотеке, и будь Первым чародеем не Ирвинг, могли бы отдать для развлечения храмовникам. После шестого побега его на год заперли в подземельях. И там было немногим лучше, чем в этой камере. Ничего, выдержал ведь. Чудо случилось, и в подземельях завелся кот. А было совсем плохо, когда в Башне Бдения его заперли во время остановки по пути в Круг – он знал, что казнят, седьмой раз, уже не шутки, и на башню напали, а надежды не было совсем. И снова чудо случилось – Стражи защитили.  
Дверь открылась; глаза резанул яркий по сравнению с темнотой камеры свет факела. Вошли трое – один освещал дорогу, двое других несли цепи. Андерс дернулся, рефлекторно отодвигаясь, как мог, одернул мантию, чтоб не провоцировать лишний раз, и его тут же пнули в бок.  
– Это его, что ли, никак не могли арестовать? – удивленно спросил храмовник с факелом. Молодой совсем, чуть за двадцать.   
– Его, его. Ты не смотри, они все с виду такие безобидные. Паксли вообще предлагал ему руки отрубить, но Командор запретила такую самодеятельность… ну ты, не дергайся!  
Андерс замер. Не раздражать их, не злить, не сейчас. Не давать повод.  
«Справедливость, ты здесь? Помоги, я сам не смогу».  
Тихо и глухо. Дух не отзывался.   
– Рик, снимай с него ошейник, а я подержу.  
– А он не вырвется?  
– Да куда ему, не волнуйся.  
Они обращались с ним грубовато-равнодушно – лучше, чем он надеялся, впрочем – не пытались навредить намеренно или поиздеваться, просто передавали друг другу, как тряпичное чучело, и не пытались заговорить, не считая коротких команд. Андерс вскинул было руки к освобожденной шее – растереть сбитую железом кожу, – но их перехватили.  
– Ну-ка не дергайся. Будешь себя хорошо вести – больно не будет… Рик, режь веревку.   
Руки ему освободили, но взамен веревок тут же защелкнули кандалы, тяжелые, с недлинной толстой цепью. Вздернули его на ноги, ухватив за плечо.  
– Пошли. В твоих интересах не вырываться.   
Ноги Андерса совсем не держали, он чуть не упал и растянулся бы на полу, если б его не поймали.  
– Он не помрет по дороге? – спросил Рик, потыкав в Андерса пальцем.  
– Да не должен, это они так переживают, когда от магии отрезают. Не волнуйся, выговор нам не влепят. Пошли.   
Андерса тащили едва ли не волоком. Он старался переставлять ноги сам, лишь бы не касаться совсем беспомощным, но получалось не очень. Они поднялись по крутой лестнице, пересекли двор со статуями и завернули вбок. Краем глаза Андерс увидел Алена – побледневшего, чуть не плачущего, парочку эльфов, смотревших на него с суеверным ужасом, Солвитус Формари, который подался было навстречу, а потом вдруг сделал вид, что чрезвычайно занят своими бутылками…  
Боятся. Он столько делал для них, так старался спасти, а они его боятся. Если бы сейчас вся эта толпа разом навалилась на конвоиров – могли бы и отбить. А если бы все маги Киркволла разом поднялись против угнетателей…  
Да нет, все равно шансов бы не было. Нет у них никакой надежды. И чуда тоже не случится.  
Их впустили за решетку, и Андерс вдруг узнал это место. Узкий внутренний двор, несколько лестниц наверх… Именно здесь они оказались, когда вытаскивали Фейнриэля из кошмарных снов. Они поднялись по одной из лестниц, в коридор – одна из дверей была открыта, на пороге стоял Первый Чародей, и Андерс успел поймать в его взгляде сочувствие и печаль, – прошли дальше и оказались в другом внутреннем дворе. Здесь, наверное, храмовники могли отдыхать и гулять: у стен стояли горшки с цветами, кое-где были расставлены скамеечки…  
Двор был полон народу. Магов – ни одного, сплошь храмовники в блестящих доспехах. Сплошь высшие чины и ранги. Сплошь сияющие мечи и синее свечение в руках. Ничего ж себе у него репутация – их тут столько, что хватило бы на армию магов. Он бы посмеялся, если бы был шанс вспомнить об этом потом.   
Рыцарь-Командор Мередит поднялась им навстречу. Странно, Андерс раньше не замечал, какие у нее пронзительные голубые глаза.   
– Он надежно связан?  
– Да, Командор, – нервно кивнул Рик.  
– Очень хорошо. Начинайте.  
– Сейчас? Но, Командор, вы же хотели публичную церемонию. Вы не будете его выводить во двор?  
– Публичную церемонию может прервать разнообразная… публика. Нет. Разберемся сейчас, и быстро. Держите его крепче. Они напоследок всегда дергаются, а этот особенно ненормальный.   
Мередит шагнула к нему. Она улыбалась, почти искренне и немного горько. В ее правой руке была Печать усмирения.  
Если б это была сказка, сейчас за спинами храмовников раздался бы взрыв, и Хоук ворвался бы во внутренний двор, все разнося на своем пути, расшвырял бы всех, сорвал бы с Андерса кандалы и…  
Ничего и никогда уже не будет.   
Сердце колотилось часто-часто, мир сузился до одной-единственной Печати, кровь гулко стучала в висках, заглушая все прочие звуки. Что-то говорила Мередит, Андерс видел, как двигаются ее губы; кто-то крепче сжимал его, не позволяя шевельнуться; а солнечные лучи такие яркие, такие резкие, больно глазам – ему запрокинули голову, схватив за волосы, и солнце такое огромное…  
Алое.  
Круг Печати.   
Вспышка.  
Все. 

***

  
– Вы мессир Хоук?  
Хоук подскочил на кровати, одновременно вызывая файербол. Рыжий свет выхватил из темноты остренькое чумазое личико и огромные зеленые глаза. Девчонка, эльфийка, молоденькая совсем…  
И от нее исходил тот же смертный, вечный, изначальный холод, который Хоук почувствовал в комнатах жертв и потом, в пещере.   
Она увернулась от файербола и вскинула руки, заслоняясь барьером.  
– Постойте, позвольте мне… Мессир Хоук, Андерс сказал, что вы хороший человек и поможете!  
– Ты с ним говорила?  
– Мессир Хоук, его не убили, его поймали и усмирили, – выпалила девчонка.  
– Ч-что?  
– Его усмирили. Только не убивайте меня, пожалуйста, я сейчас все объясню! Тайро не хотел, не трогайте его, хорошо? Он бы не причинил Андерсу вреда!  
Усмирили. Непоправимо искалечили, отрезали сущность Андерса, оставили пустую оболочку и выбросили.   
Девчонка лопотала что-то насчет Тайро, каких-то планов, какого-то побега, каких-то книг, которые куда-то подбросили… Хоук понял одно: из-за Тайро и этой дурехи его… друга хуже чем просто убили, а теперь хотят, чтоб он им помог.   
Оглушить ее оказалось нетрудно: она быстро устала держать барьер и все говорила-говорила, стараясь успокоить его, отвлечь и объяснить. Он не слушал. Как только барьер исчез, девчонка отлетела в стенку, сваленная Каменным кулаком, а Хоук быстро связал ее – благо, в шкафу нашлись запасные пояса.   
Что ж, наверное, Андерс был прав. Он бесчувственный чурбан, и ему совершенно все равно, что там могут сделать с ней, с Тайро, со всем остальным Кругом, да хоть со всем Киркволлом. План вызрел почти мгновенно.   
Защитнику Мередит не откажет. Не сможет. Не при свидетелях. Позвать с собой ребят, убедить, объяснить – и в Казематы. Тайро и эта в своих планах пожертвовали Андерсом – значит, он, Хоук, пожертвует ими.   
Через час Варрик, Фенрис и Мерриль сидели в библиотеке поместья. Авелин Хоук решил не звать – то, что он собирался сделать, трудно было назвать законным, и вряд ли она согласилась бы. Меньше знает – крепче спит, в Киркволле и так неспокойно.   
Он изложил план – сухо, по пунктам. Эльфийская девочка тихонько всхлипывала в углу; Мерриль присела рядом с ней и шептала что-то – за все эти годы Хоук так и не научился разбирать шелестящую эльфийскую речь. Варрик хмурился. Фенрис выглядел недовольным – но он всегда так выглядел.   
– Мне это не нравится, – сказала Мерриль, когда Хоук закончил и выжидающе посмотрел на них. – Отдавать в Круг эту девочку… Ты знаешь, я думаю, что Андерс бы очень огорчился и расстроился. Давай ее оставим! Я могла бы ее научить всему, что сама умею.   
Ему захотелось зарычать, схватить ее за шею и встряхнуть хорошенько.  
– Хоук, – Варрик похлопал его по колену. – Погоди до завтра. Завтра ты проснешься и сам поймешь, что чуть не наворотил дел. Ты не простишь сам себя.   
Фенрис молчал. Это было странно: от него-то Хоук ожидал если не одобрения, то поддержки, по крайней мере, он никогда не видел ничего дурного в том, чтоб сдать храмовникам отступников. В этот-то раз что не так?  
Хоук резко выдохнул. Не орать на них. Только не орать, это свои, это друзья…  
– Значит, помогать мне вы не будете?  
– Нет, – спокойно ответил Варрик, и остальные кивнули, соглашаясь. – Мы в этом участвовать не будем. Прости, друг.  
Хоук перекинул девчонку через плечо и ушел. Он не ждал, что кто-то попытается догнать или объяснить; в конце концов, нельзя тянуть других в то, что он затеял, силой – не правое это дело. И все-таки грыз червячок: отвернулись друзья. Не поняли его. А может, наоборот поняли и ужаснулись. В любом случае, винить их Хоук не мог. Он решился, они нет; в конце концов, это его дело, его выбор. Это его Андерс.   
Останавливать никто не пытался – будто каждый день Защитник Киркволла расхаживает по городу с эльфийскими девочками. Встретив его взгляд, люди шарахались в стороны, и Хоук был совсем не уверен, что хочет знать, почему и что они видят. И так мог сказать, в принципе: то, с чем он всегда боролся. Сражался с чудовищами и сам превратился в чудовище, как в сказках. Злодей и похититель девиц в беде.   
Андерс любил сказки – Хоук не раз видел, как в лечебницу ходят ферелденские малыши, грязные, оборванные и голодные, не столько за сказками, сколько за теплом и вниманием, а Андерс возится с ними, сочиняет для них добрые и чуточку страшные истории, делится едой и деньгами – когда в свое время Хоук понял, куда уходит почти вся андерсова доля в общей добыче, они чуть не поругались…  
Все. Нет больше никаких сказок. Закончились.  
Перевозчик в лодке отсел подальше – настолько, насколько мог, – греб быстро, лишь бы поскорее высадить Хоука и его груз. И денег не взял. Можно было бы посмеяться. В другой раз и при других обстоятельствах.   
Оглянувшись и поискав кого-нибудь знакомого, Хоук подошел к Каллену, кивнул, приветствуя, и коротко сказал:  
– Отдайте. Меняю ее на него.   
В том, что храмовник поймет, он не сомневался. Если не дурак – а он не дурак, – то уже догадался, зачем и ради кого Хоук здесь. Мередит наверняка устроила целое представление.  
– Она нам не нужна, – Каллен посмотрел на него с сочувствием, и за это его хотелось ударить, встряхнуть, лишь бы перестал, не смел, нет такого права ни у одного храмовника – сочувствовать тому, в чем сами же повинны.   
– Это сомниари-некромант. Она убийца.   
– И ты выдаешь нам магессу?  
– Не выдаю. Меняю, – повторил Хоук. – На него. Не согласитесь, она разнесет весь город, а я помогу. Я отсюда без Андерса не уйду.   
– Я… Ваш Андерс… Мередит его не отдаст, даже если вы принесете сюда десять сомниари.   
Хоук аккуратно положил девчонку у стены. Снова повернулся к Каллену.   
– Позовите Мередит сюда. Я сам с ней поговорю. Или ведите Андерса. Иначе я не уйду.   
– Да ваш Андерс уже не человек! – рявкнул Каллен, явно теряя терпение. – Если вы его заберете, это ничего не изменит!  
– Я жду! – Хоук тоже сорвался в крик.   
Каллен печально покачал головой.   
– Хорошо. Я… я посмотрю, что можно сделать. А вам – еще не поздно передумать.  
Он ушел в казармы, оглянувшись пару раз – видно, надеялся, что Хоук одумается. Нет уж. Андерса он тут не оставит.   
Девчонка-сомниари жалобно попискивала, до смерти перепуганная. Внутри что-то шевельнулось: в самом деле, Андерс бы не обрадовался, узнав, какой ценой его покупают. И хорошо, что он не узнает, точнее, не осознает.   
Хоук расстегнул ворот мантии – было жарко. Странно, небо сегодня все в тучах, и солнце не жарит, как в прошлые несколько дней. Тихий шепоток за спиной – маги встревожились.   
А потом привели Андерса.

***

  
Мир поплыл, фигуры храмовников растаяли, будто их и не было, булыжники под ногами ушли в землю и поросли травой. Андерс стоял по пояс в камышах, ноги утопали в иле. Все вокруг было размытым и нечетким – Тень как она есть, призрачная обманка, тает и не дается. Андерс постепенно узнавал, где находится: берег Каленхада, то самое место, куда он выплыл, чуть не утонув по дороге, в свой самый первый побег.   
– Ты цел?  
Андерс резко обернулся. Черты лица стоявшего чуть не вплотную к нему человека все время плыли и менялись; он разом был похож на Хоука, Натаниэля, на Стража-Командора и на Герду из Круга, которая когда-то учила его целоваться. А вот глаза все время оставались прежними – такими, какими Андерс увидел их в щели глухого забрала в тот день, когда они познакомились. Он был одет в мантию Круга, не в латы, но странным это не показалось: слишком сроднились они за годы вместе.  
– Справедливость? Как ты оказался… снаружи меня?  
– Пока не пойму. Я тоже не думал, что мы можем попасть в Тень раздельно. В прошлый раз я просто перехватил контроль над нашим телом, а сейчас – сам видишь.  
– Может, Усмирение нас убило? Но… почему тогда я здесь, ты ведь рассказывал, что после смерти мы не попадаем в Тень, а уходим куда-то дальше?   
– Нет, мы не мертвы, – Справедливость протянул руку и коснулся ладони Андерса; рука была теплой и вполне человеческой. – Нас просто отрезали. Если бы мы были не вместе, ты сейчас оказался бы здесь один, наверное.  
Понимание ударило страшно, непредставимо: значит, там, в мире смертных, осталась одна пустая оболочка, значит, усмиренные – не сломанные люди, они не люди вообще, их не существует. А Карл, наверное, на краткий миг дозвался до своего тела из Тени, когда почувствовал Справедливость.  
А ведь смертному в Тени долго не протянуть. Тень превращает во что-то иное, искажает… Значит, Усмирение – это изощренная казнь, долгая, медленная смерть для души.  
Удивлен Андерс не был. Чему удивляться, чего еще можно было ожидать от Церкви?  
– Я все еще чувствую твое тело, – мягко сказал Справедливость. – Правда, так, как будто оно мертвое. Хочешь, мы можем вернуться?  
– Ты имеешь в виду, что можешь вернуть меня назад?! И… и я снова стану нормальным человеком?  
Сердце забилось часто-часто. Жить. Дышать. Извиниться перед Хоуком и снова его увидеть, поругаться из-за ерунды, помириться, играть с ребятами в «Алмазный ромб» ночь напролет, а наутро отправиться в рейд по Рваному берегу, потому что Хоуку срочно туда приспичило, защищать подполье от Хоука, а Хоука от подполья, радоваться, когда Хоук вытаскивает его из Киркволла на воздух и на солнышко, и все это – возможно?  
– Не совсем, – перебил его мысли Справедливость. – Ты вернешься, но мне тоже придется уйти вместе с тобой, мы слишком связаны. Можем оба остаться в Тени или оба вернуться в мир смертных в наше тело.  
– Но как же…  
Так нельзя. Шанс вернуться, жить, жить, сколько там осталось – десять лет, не больше? – не останавливаться, бороться, ведь столько еще нужно сделать там, в настоящем мире! Но это будет означать, что Справедливость снова попадется в ловушку, лишится дома и возможности вернуться в Тень. Так нечестно. Так попросту несправедливо.  
– Ты ведь хочешь, Андерс. Тебе это нужно. Нашему делу это нужно. Пойдем.  
– А ты?  
– А я тебя не брошу. Ты не ловушка и не тюрьма, ты мой друг. Ну, пойдем?  
Справедливость крепче сжал его руку.  
– Пойдем.   
Нельзя-нельзя-нельзя, – тихий шепот на задворках разума, – ах ты эгоист, ты опять ставишь себя выше всех, ты хочешь жить и не хочешь отпускать Справедливость, ты хочешь назад, ты хочешь к Хоуку, которому и нужен-то не особенно, ты так цепляешься за глупую человеческую жизнь, которая скоро кончится, ты все равно умрешь, тебе незачем туда, что ж ты тянешь в небытие единственное существо, которому небезразличен, что ты творишь?..  
Тень колыхнулась, оборачиваясь истинной тенью – призрачная трава рванулась в рост, взлетая до небес, и вот уже качаются стебли толщиной в человеческое тело, взмывают вверх, и пахнет землей и нагретым камнем – откуда в Тени запахи? – а трава уже и не трава, а мох на стене, и каменная кладка горячая, царапает пальцы, а земля забивается под ногти…  
…Тело лежало, уткнувшись лицом в каменный пол. Андерс шевельнул пальцами рук, ног – вроде ничего нигде не перебито, тело слушалось и отзывалось.  
«ВСЕ ХОРОШО. У НАС ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ, Я НАС ВЫВЕЛ. С ТЕЛОМ ВСЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ, ТАК ЧТО ВСТАВАЙ».  
Пока они были в Тени, отрезанные от тела, потерявшиеся, тело положили приходить в себя в углу внутреннего дворика. Вокруг собрались храмовники и с явным интересом ждали, что будет дальше. Радовались, наверное, что больше проблем от него не будет.  
Справедливость занервничал; Андерс еле удержал его – сейчас никак нельзя было показать, что Усмирение не сработало. Нужно дождаться случая и бежать, пытался он уговорить Справедливость, но не сейчас, потом – сейчас храмовники будут следить особо внимательно, и надо притвориться как следует, чтобы можно было усыпить их бдительность. И вот тогда – бежать.  
А еще можно остаться.  
Чья из них была мысль, Андерс не понял. Но раз задумавшись, он с каждой секундой все острее понимал, что придумано верно: ведь ни один храмовник не будет воспринимать усмиренного всерьез, а он смог бы использовать эту возможность, схитрить и провести свою игру – когда на тебя смотрят как на мебель, можно прямо под носом у храмовников устроить революцию, и никто до самого последнего момента ничего не поймет. Смертельно опасно, конечно, и скорее всего, он в итоге попадется. Но хуже-то уже не будет. Усмирить их не смогут – Справедливость не даст, а умирать не так страшно.   
«ТЫ ПРАВ. Я СОГЛАСЕН РИСКНУТЬ. ОСТАЕМСЯ».  
Одобрение Справедливости было похоже на теплые искорки, щекочущие его внутри.   
– О, живой, – отметил кто-то. – Долго провалялся. Рыцарь-Командор обрадуется, она бы нас всех прибила, если б он тут помер.   
– И куда его теперь?  
– Сказали вывести на площадь… Эй, ты, иди сюда!  
Андерс от всей души надеялся, что выглядит сейчас отстраненным и спокойным, потому что таковым себя совсем не чувствовал. Часто и жарко колотилось сердце, Справедливость был весь напряжен и в любую минуту мог забыть о решении остаться и наброситься на врагов, и им обоим было страшно.   
Его повели на площадь. Оковы сняли, даже за руки больше не хватали, просто говорили, куда идти, и все. Значит, ему было бы достаточно, пройди Усмирение успешно. Оказалось ведь Карлу достаточно приказа, чтоб он выдал их план побега…  
Магов – почти всех, кто был в Казематах, включая маленьких совсем учеников, – тоже согнали на площадь. Решили, видно, продемонстрировать, что поймали и сломали главного бунтовщика. Что ж, это, работало – люди отводили глаза; Андерс заметил мельком несколько знакомых лиц – тех, кто помогал повстанцам, не покидая Круга и не убегая. Бледные, напуганные... Придется постараться, чтоб они поверили, что с ним все в порядке.   
Тайро в этой толпе не было. Андерс, конечно, не мог поискать его, не выдав себя – нельзя с любопытством разглядывать толпу, если у тебя нет любопытства, – но если б он был, то протолкался бы в первые ряды, еще спасибо, если б не начал возмущаться вслух, что не было даже суда. А так – глухая, давящая тишина и страх.   
Усмиренные жили в отдельном крыле; после круга по площади Андерса отвели к остальным. Кого-то он знал и помнил по повстанческому движению, кого-то никогда не видел. Все больше молодежь, те, кто чаще оказывался непокорным. Он пытался расспрашивать – осторожно, так, чтоб не вызвать подозрений, – но выяснил только, что они не жалеют о случившемся. Нечем. Отрезали. Вот так храмовники и узнавали, где и кого ловить: от бывших повстанцев, которые не могли солгать или уйти от ответа, потому что не понимали, зачем. Его самого пока не допрашивали, но сомневаться не приходилось: возьмутся всерьез, и нужно будет продумать, как и что отвечать. Молчать нельзя, усмиренные не молчат, и придется правдоподобно врать. Может, даже выдать кого-то из товарищей…  
Стоп. Андерс чуть не забыл, что нужно удержать лицо; внезапно осенившая его мысль была слишком тяжкой. Почему же раньше-то никто из них не подумал?   
Подполье могут накрыть в любой момент, всех, кто участвует, скорее всего знают в лицо и по именам. Несчастные усмиренные рассказали. И его самого вычислили и поймали, а девочка была просто наживкой, только и всего. Ну конечно, стала бы Мередит терпеть реальную силу? Скольких он сумел вытащить за последний год, пятерых? А скольких усмирили, сколько погибли от «несчастных случаев»?  
Андерс лег на выделенную ему кровать, отвернувшись лицом к стене. Закрыл глаза.   
Как же все просто. Интересно только, Тайро сознательно участвовал или его тоже обманули?  
Мстить не хотелось. Выяснять ничего не хотелось тоже. Хотелось лежать вот так, все-все забыть, заснуть и не просыпаться.   
«ЕЩЕ НЕ ПОЗДНО. МЫ МОЖЕМ ПОДНЯТЬ НА БОРЬБУ ВСЕХ МАГОВ В КАЗЕМАТАХ».   
«У них не хватит сил».  
«ТОГДА ДАВАЙ ГОТОВИТЬСЯ. НЕ СМЕЙ СДАВАТЬСЯ. У НАС ЕСТЬ НАШЕ ДЕЛО».  
А ведь Хоук никогда не верил в подполье. Злился, что Андерс участвует, виду старался не показывать, но это было заметно. Пару раз Андерс просил его помочь, и Хоук помогал, не особенно вдаваясь в подробности.  
«Зря я тебя не отпустил там, в Тени».  
«Я САМ НЕ ЗАХОТЕЛ ТЕБЯ ОСТАВЛЯТЬ. УСПОКОЙСЯ».  
Андерс уткнулся в подушку. Он слишком сильно устал.  
Во сне они со Справедливостью снова очутились в Тени – насколько этот сон реален, Андерс понять не мог, и они просто шли рядом по теневому отражению Амарантайна, а Справедливость то и дело ободряюще касался ладонью его руки.   
«Мы никогда больше не будем одни».   
Настоящие усмиренные снов, наверное, не видят: ведь в Тень попасть нельзя. Но они со Справедливостью теперь вместе, и это было здорово. После возвращения Андерс чувствовал Справедливость ярче, чем раньше, и четче. Скорее «я рядом», чем «я – это ты», и ближе к тому, на что они рассчитывали, объединяясь тогда, в Амарантайне. Друг, который всегда рядом.   
За ними пришли утром – два молоденьких послушника, явно робевшие, очутившись среди стольких магов, – и велели одеваться. Андерс чуть не попросил отвернуться, но вовремя сообразил, что нельзя. Они смотрели, разумеется, но приставать не приставали – этого Андерс, честно говоря, опасался, наслушавшись, что рассказывают спасенные маги. Что делать, если полезут даже просто полапать, он не знал; защищаться значило бы выдать себя, а покоряться – противно.   
Их отвели во двор. Желающих поглазеть, к счастью, не нашлось; маги боялись лишний раз высунуть нос из своих комнат – Андерс запоздало осознал, что восставать теперь никто не рискнет, и им придется делать все вдвоем, что бы они ни задумали, – а храмовникам очередной усмиренный был неинтересен. Правильно – чем тут интересоваться, это хуже чем мертвый…  
Сначала Андерс увидел Улину, оглушенную и связанную. Справедливость вскинулся было спасать, но одумался: сейчас нельзя. Ночью они ее вытащат. Но как же так, неужели ей не удалось добраться до Хоука и попросить о помощи?   
И только потом он понял, что случилось. У тела Улины стоял Хоук, стоял и беспомощно, со страхом смотрел на Андерса и конвоиров. Хорошо, что он поспешно отвел глаза, едва увидев клеймо – Андерс вовсе не был уверен, что сможет выдержать его взгляд, не выдав себя. Кто ж додумался рассказать ему, зачем, и, главное, что теперь делать?..  
Сделать Андерс ничего не успел. Хоук бросился к нему, отпихнув охрану, сгреб в охапку, заслоняя от всего мира, уткнулся лицом ему в волосы. Андерс замер в его руках, позволяя гладить себя по волосам, по спине, не вырываясь и не отстраняясь, разрешая прикасаться, как не разрешал никогда и никому. Так и стоял, пока Хоук сам его не выпустил, потерянно пытаясь поймать его взгляд.  
Такие глаза Андерс у Хоука видел только один раз – над телом матери и потом, когда уводил из подвала литейной. Пустые и совершенно безжизненные, будто это ему отрезали душу, а не Андерсу.   
«Скажем ему. Прошу тебя. Видишь же, ему больно».   
«ОН НАС ОТСЮДА СРАЗУ ЗАБЕРЕТ».   
Что правда, то правда, Хоук прибежал сюда за ним усмиренным, а живого уж точно здесь не оставит.  
– Прости меня, Андерс. Пожалуйста, прости, – шепотом, на выдохе, Андерс еле разобрал слова. – Я опять опоздал. Не смог.  
Хоук коснулся губами клейма; лоб обожгло, хотя прикосновение было легким и очень нежным – кожа не успела зажить.  
– Ты бы сам меня попросил. Я знаю.  
О чем попросил, не понял Андерс, что ты хочешь сказать…  
Спросить он не успел. Мир вспыхнул и сузился до блестящих от слез глаз Хоука.   
И ножа под ребрами.


End file.
